


Kitten Fluff

by WiseDawn13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I just want to write KuroKen fluff when I can't write anything else, Kenma is the cutest, M/M, They are probably all going to be short, This is just a bunch of fluffy one shots because I can, When Kuroo calls him kitten I die inside, one shots, too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseDawn13/pseuds/WiseDawn13
Summary: Basically just a bunch of little fluffy KuroKen one shots I write when I can't write anything else. Kuroo calling Kenma "kitten" brings me so much joy it hurts. Enjoy my stupid fluff.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Frisbee in the park

“Dude! Did you see that?” Kuroo yelled, running towards Bokuto with the frisbee he just caught in hand.

“Yeah, man! That was a sick catch,” Bokuto remarked, matching Kuroo’s energy. The two jumped up, chest bumping in the air.

Kuroo turned to run back towards where Kenma was sitting. He sat in the grass of the park, leaning against a tree, playing Animal Crossing on his switch. Akaashi sat beside him, book in hand. “Kitten, did you see that?” Kuroo yelled as he got closer.

Kenma looked up from his switch. “Yeah,” he lied. “Good job, Kuro.” Kuroo smiled widely and threw the frisbee towards Bokuto who made a rolling dive to catch it. “You know,” Kenma returned his gaze to his switch, “sometimes I feel like I have a child for a boyfriend.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Same.”

“Hey!” Kuroo whined. “I heard that!”

Kenma smirked. “Oops,” he whispered. Akaashi chuckled again.

“What?” Bokuto yelled to Kuroo.

“Kenma called me a child!”

Bokuto let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. “Well, you are!”

“Akaashi called you a child too!”

Bokuto stopped laughing and looked at Akaashi with sad eyes, “Is that true?” When Kenma looked up he could’ve sworn Bokuto’s hair sulked with him. “Akaashi. Did you call me a child?”

Akaashi looked up from his book with a deadpan expression, “Yes, Bokuto-san. I said sometimes it feels like I’m dating a child.”

Bokuto gasped, “Wow… WOW! I see how it is.” He sulked more, turning away from Akaashi.

“I never said it was a bad thing. I like you, childlike behaviour and all,” Akaashi stated. Bokuto perked up at that, a sly smile on his face.

He moved closer towards them. “Akaashi, you like kids?” he teased.

“Oi!” Kuroo interjected. “Let’s not make it weird.” Akaashi sighed and went back to his book. Kenma snickered. “What about you, kitten?”

“I don’t like kids,” Kenma stated.

Kuroo laughed, “No! Do you like me, childlike behaviour and all?” Kuroo moved closer, crouching in front of Kenma.

Kenma didn’t look up from his game. “I’m dating you.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Why would I date you if I didn’t like you?”

“Still not an answer.”

Kenma sighed, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Kuroo pressed.

“I like you!”

Kuroo smiled, “Oh, I like you too kitten!” He kissed Kenma quickly on the forehead and Kenma hissed reflexively. “Oi, don’t hiss at me.” Kenma glared at Kuroo. “See, this is why I call you kitten.” He chuckled and went back to play with Bokuto.


	2. Baggy Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the shortest one shot fic I've ever written, but it's just so cute and I love the floof

Kenma woke up in the early afternoon. He was wearing boxers and one of Kuroo’s shirts. The shirt was baggy on him, it went down to just above his knees. He felt safe in this shirt. He walked out into the kitchen where Kuroo was sitting, reading a book.

Kuroo looked up. “I like my shirt on you,” he grinned. “It looks cute.”

Kenma blushed, tilting his head down so his hair covered more of his face. Kuroo stood up and walked over to Kenma.

“No,” he said, placing his index finger under Kenma’s chin and tilting his head up. “Don’t hide your face. I quite like it.” Kuroo leaned in towards Kenma. He looked over him then brought his gaze back to Kenma’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?” It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, but Kuroo always wanted to make sure Kenma felt comfortable. Kenma generally hated affection but also craved it at the same time. He secretly loved it, and he hated that he did.

He met Kuroo’s gaze and decided he would shock Kuroo today. He stood up on his tippytoes and kissed Kuroo quickly. Kuroo’s eyes widened and a large smile found it’s way on his face. He pulled Kenma close, kissing him passionately, Kenma melted into the kiss. His whole body buzzed, he felt alive. He felt happy.

When Kuroo pulled away, Kenma found he felt sad at the distance growing between them. He looked up at Kuroo, eyes filled with longing. “Oh?” Kuroo chuckled. “What do you want kitten?"

Kenma groaned and hugged Kuroo tightly, shoving his face into Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo hugged him back, holding him tightly, and kissed the top of his head. Kenma looked up at Kuroo, whose face was not just above Kenma’s. Kenma pushed up on his toes and kissed Kuroo again.

“Oh, you’re so cute!” Kuroo giggled.


	3. Neighbours

Kenma lay on the couch, head in Kuroo’s lap, as he played Resident Evil. Kuroo had been reading, but at some point, he stopped to just look at Kenma. Kenma hadn’t noticed.

Kuroo began to stroke his hair softly. “Do you think we would’ve been friends if we weren’t neighbours?”

Kenma thought over the question, “No.”

Kuroo pulled his hand back, and that made Kenma turn to look up at him. “Why not?” Kuroo asked, hurt seeping through his voice.

“I hate people,” Kenma stated.

“So?”

“You’re people.”

“So, you hate me?”

Kenma sighed, “No.”

“So, you like me.”

“Yes.”

Kuroo smiled, “So, then why wouldn’t we have become friends?”

“I told you already.”

Kuroo frowned. “I don’t accept that answer.” Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to his game. “Come on, why don’t you think we would have been friends?”

“Because I don’t like people, you are the only friend I have and that’s only because you forced yourself into my life. If you didn’t live next door, you couldn’t have done that.”

Kuroo laughed, “Oh, you underestimate my powers, little one. I would’ve forced my way into your life even if I lived across town.”

“But why would you have wanted to be my friend then? You wouldn’t have known me, you wouldn’t have been my neighbour, I would’ve been a year lower and not in your class. You wouldn’t have wanted to be friends with me.”

Kuroo began stroking Kenma’s hair again, “Oh, kitten. I beg to differ. I know I would have found my way to you and forced myself into your life. You’re too special for me to miss out on. I will always choose you.”

That made Kenma smile, blush rising to his cheeks. _Stupid Kuroo._


End file.
